A Blessing in Disguise
by captain-kat-sparrow
Summary: Elizabeth must stay on the island for ten years. Ten years of waiting, ten years of silent loneliness. But perhaps there will come a blessing in disguise. A blessing in the form of Jack's younger sister Jackeline Sparrow. PostAWE, spoilers. JE.
1. Prologue

_A Blessing in Disguise_

_Author's Note: Hello, welcome to my fanfic. Hehe, I've always wanted to say that. This is Post-AWE, so there are spoilers for the movies. Oh, and please review. Well, enough of my blabbering. Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own POTC. Disney owns it. _

Prologue

"Yo ho, yo ho..." A shadowy figure looked over at the small island the ship was heading towards. She had stowed away on this ship that had departed from Tortuga and pretended to be man. Now, the ship was stopping here. The island looked deserted but on the other side there was a small village. "A pirate's life for me..."


	2. Chapter 1: The Figure

Chapter 1: The Figure

Elizabeth sat in the small room of the inn, thinking to herself. Will didn't know the island had a village when he left her there, but Elizabeth discovered it and paid for a room at the inn. She sat, holding the chest, listening to the calm beating of the heart.

"I wish you were here," she told the heart for the hundredth time.

Suddenly the door creaked and started to open. Elizabeth quickly grabbed an empty vase and prepared to smash it over the intruder's head. But when she saw who it was, she dropped the vase instead. The figure wore long trousers, boots, an off-white shirt and coat, had a pistol and sword by his side, a belt and a tricorn hat that clouded his face in shadow. The only thing that was missing was the dreadlocks: they had been replaced by a single dark plait.

Elizabeth was so stunned the only thing she could whisper was, "What did you do to your hair?"

"What's wrong with my hair?" asked the figure, in a voice that sounded strangely... _feminine?_

"Who are you?" asked Elizabeth.

"Don't you know?" replied the figure and looked down. "What a waste of a pretty vase. Why did you drop it?"

Elizabeth knew who the figure resembled but didn't want to say it. Finally she whispered, "Jack?"

"No," said the figure and tilted the hat upwards slightly so that it revealed a mouth that curled into a sly grin. "I'm his sister."


	3. Chapter 2: Jackeline Sparrow

Chapter 2: Jackeline Sparrow

"_Who _are you?" asked Elizabeth, not sure she heard properly.

"Jackeline Sparrow," she said and pushed her hat down again.

"Jacqueline?"

"No, J-a-c-k-e-l-i-n-e. My mother never was creative with names; it was just like her to name me after my older brother. And what was your name again?" she asked.

"Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth who?"

"Elizabeth Turner."

"Formerly known as Elizabeth Swann?"

"How did you know that?"

Jackeline grinned slyly again. "Come with me," she said and seized Elizabeth roughly by the arm.

Elizabeth had just enough time to grab the chest. "What are you doing?" she asked as she was practically dragged out of the room.

"You're not thinking of actually staying here for ten years, are you?" Jackeline grinned.

"How do you know –" Elizabeth began to ask, but Jackeline cut her off.

"Brother told me," she muttered and continued walking.


	4. Chapter 3: Finding Jack

Chapter 3: Finding Jack

Not long after, Elizabeth found herself dressed as a man aboard a ship bound for Tortuga. "Why are we going to Tortuga?" Elizabeth asked Jackeline.

"Brother will be there," Jackeline mumbled.

Elizabeth was starting to get annoyed at Jackeline's way of keeping her in the dark.

Finally the ship reached Tortuga and Jackeline once again practically pulled Elizabeth off the ship.

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth asked.

This time, Jackeline didn't bother to answer at all, because she stopped abruptly when she saw someone in the distance.

Elizabeth needed to squint slightly in order to see who it was. When she did, she gave in involuntary smile.

"Jack!" yelled Jackeline, striding confidently up to him. She had let go of Elizabeth's arm but Elizabeth meekly followed behind her anyway.

Jack had his arms around two women in dresses, one with red hair and one blonde. He stiffened when he heard his name being called, almost as if he knew who it was. He turned around to face Jackeline and Elizabeth, and said slowly, "Jackeline."

Elizabeth gave another involuntary smile. He had changed since the last time she saw him. He looked more mad, more handsome and even more drunk if it was possible.

"And who are these?" asked Jackeline sweetly, casually motioning to the two women.

When he couldn't think of anything else to say, her brother replied, "It is not your responsibility to look after me, Jackeline."

"Oh, but it is," his sister said firmly.

"You do not have to watch my every move, dear sister. After all, you are my dear _younger _sister." He turned to the two women next to him and said something inaudible to them. They nodded and started to walk away.

"And you should appreciate being older," Jackeline replied. "Otherwise mother would have named me Jacqueline and then called you Jacques." When Jack didn't reply, she continued, "How is mother anyway? Honestly, I haven't seen many of my relatives recently." Under her breath, she added, "And with good reason."


	5. Chapter 4: Two Extras

Chapter 4: Two Extras

Almost sounding eager to change the subject, Jack said, "And who's this?"

"I think you know," said Jackeline slowly.

Elizabeth pulled off her hat and allowed her honey-blonde hair to fall over her shoulders.

Elizabeth had expected a hello, a how are you, some kind of welcome, but instead – "Why aren't you on that island?" he asked abruptly.

His eyes wandered down to the chest she held close to her. Elizabeth frowned, thinking that he was in fact looking at _her_ chest, and would have folded her arms had they not been full already. "I decided to leave, seeing as I had ten years to spare," she replied stiffly. "Although," she added, looking over at Jackeline, "it wasn't really my decision."

Jackeline coughed and said, "Now where might your ship be?" She looked around. "What was it called again?"

"The _Black Pearl_," her brother replied. "And it's over there." He pointed.

"So you managed to get it back from that that good-for-nothing toerag Barbossa?" Jackeline asked.

"Yes," Jack said slowly.

"Good," replied Jackeline with a small smirk. "We wouldn't want my dear brother to be without a ship, would we? Besides," Jackeline continued, "It'll be nice to be aboard the _Pearl _again."

Her brother looked at her, confused. "But –"

"Looks like you've got two extra crewmembers," Jackeline said cheerfully, with a look that meant she would not take no for an answer.


	6. Chapter 5: Disturbing Questions

_Author's Note: Jackeline's original name was going to be Jillian. You know, Jack and Jill? Well I thought it was funny. Anyway, reviews make me happy so press that little button at the bottom of the page that says 'Submit Review', ok?_

Chapter 5: Disturbing Questions

Jackeline yawned and stretched out her arms. "This ship is all right, I suppose. I seem to remember it being larger." She ate a bite of pork. "Did it shrink when Davy Jones raised it from the depths? Whatever happened to old Davy, anyhow?" She looked at Elizabeth and Jack with sincere interest.

"He died," Jack mumbled.

"Oh, someone stabbed the heart?" Jackeline said cheerfully. "Who?"

No one replied at first. Finally Elizabeth said, "My husband."

Jackeline looked at her blankly.

"Will Turner," Elizabeth added pointedly.

Jackeline's eyes widened. "Oh, I remember now! Jack told me about you! You're the one that killed my brother, aren't you?"

Both Elizabeth and Jack suddenly became very interested in their dinner.

Jackeline's eyes were glittering mischievously. "My brother told me! You're the one that kissed him and then killed him, aren't you?"

_Does Jack tell his sister everything? _Elizabeth thought angrily, though she couldn't help but be slightly flattered.

"Mostly women just kiss him and then slap him, but it looks like you took a new step," Jackeline continued. Then she leaned forward in her chair and said, "So tell me. Is my brother a good kisser?"

Jack looked up slightly to see Elizabeth reply. Elizabeth turned bright red and muttered something almost inaudible.

"He _is_?" exclaimed Jackeline and leaned back in her chair again. "Jack..."

Jack put his head down and prayed she would not ask what he thought she was going to ask.

"Is Elizabeth a good kisser?"

Jack glared at his sister. He muttered something along the lines of "Good night...", then stood up and left the room.

Jackeline looked at Elizabeth. "That means yes," Jackeline informed her.


	7. Chapter 6: Letters

_Author's Note: Please review. It makes me happy :)_

Chapter 6: Letters

Jackeline and Elizabeth had been aboard the _Black Pearl _for only a few days when one morning everyone awoke to find that Jackeline had disappeared. The crew discovered a longboat to be gone and also some of their supplies. Elizabeth found an envelope in her room the morning Jackeline left. The envelope was addressed to 'Pirate King Elizabeth Swann'. Elizabeth opened it to find a letter inside:

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_My apologies for leaving in such a hurry.__ There are matters I need to attend to but hopefully I will be back soon._

_My brother told me you were the Pirate King. (Between you and me, I always felt slightly cheated that he was a Pirate Lord and I wasn't.) Anyhow, he also told me that he voted you as King._

_I know you are married to the eunuch (Ahem, sorry, my brother's speech must have affected me) but I hardly think that seeing each other once every ten years is the kind of marriage I would want. In fifty years, you will see each other five times, for example. I am not trying to be impolite but it is something to consider._

_You must be wondering why I am saying all of this. Well, honestly, I think my __brother has a soft spot for you.__ I know my brother seems exceedingly arrogant sometimes (I should know, I grew up with him) but seeing as I am his sister I can tell better than anyone what he is thinking. And I am thinking that he is thinking that he thinks __he likes you, I think._

_That other evening at dinner?__ I have only ever seen him embarrassed like that once before and that is why I am leaving._

_I will be back as soon as I have found __whom__ I am looking for._

_Until then,_

_Jackeline P. Sparrow_

In the Captain's cabin, Jack found an envelope addressed to 'My Dear Arrogant Brother'. The letter read:

_Dear Jackie,_

_I apologise for leaving so abruptly and stealing a longboat and some supplies. (I also apologise for stealing most of your stock of rum. Oh, I didn't mean to write that.) I am looking for someone and I intend to return to the _Pearl _as soon as I have found her._

_On another subject, I _don't_ apologise for the other evening when I asked those odd questions. You should be the one apologising; no older brother should ever glare at his sister. However I do forgive you and I will try to help you._

_In my opinion, a certain Elizabeth Turner seems to be having second thoughts. What I mean is that she may wish that she was, in fact, once again Elizabeth Swann. That is why I asked those questions at dinner, just to prove it; however you left before I could finish._

_I will leave you to comprehend what my obscure letter indicates. As soon as I have found whom I am looking for I will return (and I somewhat expect you will have understood my letter by that time.)_

_Until then,_

_Your sister (Jackeline P. Sparrow, should you have forgotten already)_

_P.S. To me, Elizabeth would seem like the ideal __wife for my brother.__ Not that I am, of course, trying to suggest anything out of the ordinary._

_P.P.S.__ Have you learnt, from living with me your entire childhood, that I am not, in fact, at all ordinary?_


	8. Chapter 7: Jackeline's Memories

_Author's Note: Sorry, lots of italics in this chapter. Anyway, this is Part 2. Thankyou to my reviewers! And more reviews are always appreciated! Anyway this is where things start getting a little dramatic in a way... maybe I should change the genre to Drama/Tragedy! No I don't think so. ANYWAY! I should shut up now._

Part 2

Chapter 7: Jackeline's Memories

_A small, dark-haired girl no older than two sat on the floor clapping her hands and chortling._

_"And I will have my own ship, and I will be the most fearsome pirate in the whole of the Caribbean!" yelled a boy who looked about six years old._

_"Will you take me on your ship, Jack?" the small girl asked._

_"Of course, little sister, you will be my first mate," the boy promised._

_--_

_The same girl, though by this time around four years old, was sitting on the floor again but this time she was sobbing. She could hear yelling in the other room, and she knew her parents were arguing again._

_Her brother, who had reached eight at this time, put a comforting arm around his younger sister. "It'll be all right," he said, wiping the tears from her face. "Everything will be all right."_

_By now the boy had reached nine and his sister five. The boy had his arm in the air and exclaimed, "I be the infamous pirate Captain Jack Sparrow!"_

_His sister nodded and added, "And I am Captain Jackeline Sparrow!"_

_The boy frowned. "Jackeline, you can't be captain, I am captain because it is my ship."_

_The girl pouted and then said, "What is your ship called, Jack?"_

_He paused. Finally he announced grandly, "I'll name it after you, Jackeline."_

_"You're going to name it 'The Jackeline'?" his sister asked, confused._

_Her brother paused again. "I'll name it after your middle name, then," he said._

_"Jackeline Pearl Sparrow," the girl recited her own name thoughtfully. "You are going to name it 'The Pearl'?"_

_The boy pondered over the name for a while before exclaiming, "I know! I shall name it the _Black Pearl_!"_

--

_The girl, now about thirteen years old, grabbed at her brother's arm. "Don't leave! Please don't leave! Take me with you!" Tears streamed down her face._

_Her seventeen-year-old brother pulled away from her. "You can't come with me, you know that, Linnie."_

_"Don't call me Linnie!" the girl screamed._

_"Well, I can't call you 'Jackie', can I, because that is my name," the boy replied. "Anyhow, I am about to go aboard a ship and that is, I suppose, the first step towards getting my own."_

_"You promised I could come too! You said I'd be your first mate!" his sister yelled, sobbing._

_"We were children, __Linnie,__ we were too young to see reason. Women are not very welcome aboard ships, especially children."_

_"I'm not a child! I'm not! I want to go with you!" the girl screamed and threw her arms around her brother in a weak attempt to convince him to let her come._

_The boy looked down at his sobbing sister and said, "I promise I will never forget you, Linnie, even if I never see you again."_

_"Why would you never see me again?" she shrieked. "You don't plan on coming back, that's why! You will forget I ever existed!"_

_"Of course not!__ I will remember you every time anyone utters the name of the ship I will someday have."_

_"_The Black Pearl_," breathed his sister, her eyes glittering with tears._

_--_

_A young woman in Tortuga strode up to a man who looked only a few years older than her. "Remember me?" she asked stiffly._

_"__Erm__..." he looked nervous. "Have you, perchance, slapped me in the past?"_

_"No, but I might in a minute," snorted the young woman. "Now, think back, Jackie. Where have you seen me before?"_

_The man looked confused. "The only people who can call me Jackie are my parents and... __Jackeline?"__ His eyes widened. __"Linnie!__ I haven't seen you in years! Not since..."_

_"Think back once again, Jackie dear. Remember? Do you see someone crying and begging you to stay? That is me. Do you see someone pushing me away and walking off? That is you. Remember now?"_

_He gulped. "I... well... how did you get here?"_

_"Pretended to be a boy and jumped aboard a ship," she replied. "I'm not as stupid as you think."_

_"I see you've learnt a lot since I last saw you," he said slowly. "Well, I have changed too. I have my own ship now."_

_"What did you name it?" snorted his sister. __"'The Jack'? 'The Rum Bottle'?"_

_"No..." he looked uncomfortable. "I named it just as I said I would, after you... _The Black Pearl_."_

_He looked at her closely and saw that she was crying again._

Jackeline Pearl Sparrow awoke with a start. She got out of bed and tiptoed across the cold floor. "I think it's time I paid my brother and King Elizabeth another visit..."


	9. Chapter 8: Colette's Memories

_Author's Note: Lots of italics in this chapter too! Sorry._

_--_

_Scroll down the page and read as you do,_

_You notice a button called 'Submit Review'._

_Others have done so and you should do too,_

_Cause if you do the author thanks you!_

_--_

_Author's Note: AHEM. Just I poem I randomly made up. I have WAY too much time on my hands. Anyway, you get the picture. Please review. And thankyou to those who already have! They made me smile._

Chapter 8: Colette's Memories

"Get out of bed, Colette, we have things to do and places to go!" Jackeline's voice echoed through the small room.

The woman named Colette sat up and yawned. "What do you mean, Jackeline?" she asked as she ran her fingers through her pretty blonde hair.

"We're going to Tortuga!" Jackeline exclaimed.

"Why are we going to Tortuga?"

"To see my brother!"

--

_Two girls of about five years old were laughing and running together. Suddenly the one with blonde hair tripped and fell straight into a nine-year-old boy._

_"Oh," the girl said quietly. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry –"_

_"Who is this, Jackeline?" the boy interrupted._

_The other girl giggled and said, "This is my friend, Colette. Colette, this is my brother, Jack. Colette is six; she's a year older than me, but we're still friends," Jackeline explained._

_"Hello," the blonde girl said to the boy shyly. __"Nice to meet you."_

_--_

_The same blonde girl, now about thirteen, walked noiselessly along the hallway. She stopped, opened a door and looked around. The dark-haired boy who was now sixteen looked up from his book at the sound of the door opening. "Colette," he said, confused._

_"Oh, Jack, this isn't the bathroom," she replied awkwardly. "I'm sorry."_

_The boy stood up and walked over to her. Her heart started pumping wildly.__ He leaned in so close she thought he was going to kiss her._

_She started to lean forward too just as he pulled back __and said, "Up the hall, on your right."_

_--_

_"I found him," said a young woman with dark hair._

_"Where?" asked the young woman with blonde hair._

_"In Tortuga," the first replied._

_"And?" the blonde asked. "What was he like?"_

_"Horrible," snarled the first. "He's arrogant, untidy and completely drunk."_

_The blonde frowned. "That doesn't sound like Jack."_

_The first woman snorted. "Not to mention he has about fifty women all fighting and falling over him__."_

_"But Jack would never let them do that –"_

_"Are you saying you know my own brother better than I do?" the first woman's voice rose._

_"No, I'm just saying... you're being unreasonable –"_

_"Is this just a matter of who __loves him__ more?!" the first yelled._

_"Of course not!__ I don't –"_

_"He's _my _brother! He's _my _brother and he's turned into a despicable bloody pirate!"_

_"I thought you wanted to be one yourself anyway?"_

_"Why don't you just mind your own bloody __bu__–__"_

Whack!

_The first woman gasped and her hand rushed to her nose. The blonde stared down at her own fist in horror. "Oh, Linnie, Linnie, I'm so sorry, I –"_

_The dark-haired one checked that her nose was not broken and finally said, "It's not your fault, Colette, __it's__ not your fault at all. The one we should blame is my sickening conceited brother."_

_And before either of them knew it, they had both burst into tears like little children._

"Why are we going to find _him_?" asked Colette, her voice dripping with hatred. But behind the loathing, Jackeline noticed something else.

"Don't you want to see him again?" Jackeline said calmly and then before Colette could protest, she added, "Get ready to leave then."


	10. Chapter 9: One Goal

_Author's Note:_

_Jackeline: Hello! Thankyou for reading this far. Please review._

_Jack: But why is the rum gone?!_

_Jackeline: You're mad, you know that?_

_Jack: And you're my sister._

_Jackeline: What's that supposed to mean?!_

Chapter 9: One Goal

Jackeline was right. Jack was in Tortuga. He insisted on sailing back as soon as he discovered Jackeline had stolen almost all of the rum. He was still puzzled over his sister's letter and daren't mention it to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth felt exactly the same way about her letter, and wondered if they would indeed see Jackeline again soon. And who was that mysterious person Jackeline had mentioned?

She was beginning to doubt that Jackeline would show up again, but they barely had time to step off the dock in Tortuga when –

"Jackie!" Jackeline P. Sparrow walked up to them followed by a pretty young woman with blonde hair. "I was beginning to doubt whether I'd find you again." She added, voicing Elizabeth's thoughts.

The blonde woman finally caught up and stopped next to Jackeline. She stepped forward to speak to the man she assumed was Jack. Her pretty face was slightly crumpled with a frown. She had a bone to pick with him. But when she saw him properly all she did was stand there with her mouth hanging open. He had changed drastically since the last time she saw him.

_Of course he has, Colette, the last time you saw him he was seventeen!_ She told herself in annoyance.

He wore the proper outfit of a pirate captain; much like the imaginary one he always liked telling her and Jackeline about when they were children. His hair was longer and knotted into dreadlocks, and his dark eyes were lined with kohl.

Colette was about to come to the conclusion that this man was not Jack but someone else, when his eyes widened, and he said, "Colette?"

--

_Two young girls were arguing._

_"I'm captain," said the dark-haired one._

_"But I want to be captain," said the blonde one._

_"Jackie! What do _you_ think?" the dark-haired one called out to her brother._

_"I think you should let Colette have a go," the dark-haired boy replied. "You're always captain, __Linnie__."_

_The dark-haired girl pouted. "Why do you always take _her _side?"_

_--_

_"I know why he always agrees with you!" The dark-haired girl was about twelve by this time, and the blonde was thirteen. "It's because he likes you!"_

_"Of course it isn't!" squealed the blonde girl. "It has nothing to do with –"_

_"__Lettie's__ trying to deny it!" squealed the first. "She likes him! She likes him!"_

_"I don't! I don't!" shrieked the blonde girl, almost in tears. "I don't like him!"_

_The dark-haired one spotted her brother walking up to them, and called out, "Do you like Colette, Jackie?"_

_The sixteen-year-old boy gave her a confused look, and said, "Excuse me?"_

_The blonde girl's face was cherry red, and she exclaimed angrily, "Shut up, Jackeline! You don't know anything! I _don't _like him! I DON'T LIKE HIM!"_

_It was only then that she noticed that the boy looked hurt._

_--_

_"I don't want you to leave!" yelled the dark-haired girl, now thirteen. "Don't leave! I don't care about your stupid ship! Don't leave!"_

_"I'm leaving, __Linnie__, and that's final."_

_"Are you just going to leave without even telling Colette?"_

_The boy stopped for a second, but then said, "You can tell her."_

_"Why am I telling her? I'm not the one that likes her!"_

_"I don't like her, __Linnie__! Stop saying that!"_

_"I won't stop saying it! I won't! Not unless you stay!" shrieked the dark-haired girl._

_"What is going on?" asked the blonde girl, suddenly rushing up to them._

_"He's leaving! He's leaving! He's leaving!" the dark-haired girl burst into a high-pitched chant._

_"What?" asked the blonde __girl._

_"HE'S LEAVING, COLETTE!" yelled the dark-haired girl. "I told you I wasn't lying!"_

_"Is this true, Jack?" asked the blonde-haired girl timidly._

_He looked at her, almost... sadly. "Yes," he said brusquely, and walked away._

_--_

"Hello? Are you all right, Jackie? Asleep on your feet?" Jackeline's voice penetrated Jack's thoughts.

He shook his head violently and said, "Lettie! I haven't seen you since you were fourteen!"

"My name is Colette," she said coldly. "I am not a lettuce."

He frowned. "Colette? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she replied.

"It is nice to see you again, Miss Swann," Jackeline said to Elizabeth who was still trying to figure out who Colette was. "Shall I make introductions?" Jackeline added cheerfully. "This is Colette Bridger, Elizabeth."

It was only then that Colette noticed the other person there, a pretty young woman with honey-coloured hair. _Who is she? _Colette wondered. _And why is she here?_

"Colette, this is Elizabeth Swann," Jackeline said to her friend. For some reason, Elizabeth didn't correct her with 'Turner'.

"Nice to meet you," Elizabeth said.

"Same to you," Colette replied, but her mind was thinking something else.

_Why is she here? Why is she with Jack? Is she just a friend?_ Colette bit her lip. _He wouldn't invite just any woman onto his ship, would he? But... she can't be anyone important, of course __not,__ she's probably just one of the fifty Tortuga women Jackeline told me about... _But something told Colette that she wasn't.

If she was who she thought she was, then as of this moment Colette Bridger had but one goal.

Kill Elizabeth Swann.

_Author's Note:_

_Jackeline: Oooh, cliffhanger!_

_Jack: I'm not surprised that two women are fighting over me._

_Jackeline: You're terrible._

_Jack: And you're my sister._

_Jackeline: Quit saying that!!_


	11. Chapter 10: Jealousy

_Author's Note:_

_Jackeline: Thankyou reviewers!_

_Colette: I don't like the reviews. They are all JackXElizabeth reviews. JACK IS MINE!! MWAHAHAHA!!_

_Jack: ..._

_Elizabeth: Don't be an idiot, Colette._

_Colette: EXCUSE ME?!_

_Elizabeth: You're excused._

_Colette: ARRRGGH I hate you!!_

_Elizabeth: And I hate you too._

_Author: AHEM! Um, yeah, it's nice that you characters are off having your own conversations, but we might wanna get on with the story. Places, everyone!_

Chapter 10: Jealousy

"What makes you return to Tortuga?" Jackeline asked her brother, though she already knew the answer.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "The rum was gone." He gave Elizabeth a meaningful look. "For the second time."

"Are you never going to forgive me for that?" Elizabeth asked irritably.

"It's not likely, love," he replied.

Colette almost fainted. _Love?!__ Did she just hear that right?!_

"What do you mean 'for the second time'?" Jackeline asked curiously. "I've only done that once!"

"I burned the rum once," Elizabeth blurted out.

_Obviously, that woman is not trustworthy, _Colette thought. _She's probably some kind of witch._

Jackeline grinned. "So you've burned the rum and then killed him? I can't tell which betrayal he would think is worse."

"How did you two get here this time?" Jack asked, sounding keen to change the subject.

"Same as last time," Jackeline replied simply.

"We pretended to be crewmembers," Colette added.

"How clever, love," Jack said.

Colette did a double take. _What, does he use that name for everyone or something? _She wondered.

Elizabeth suddenly felt like someone had slapped her in the face. Jack called _her _that! That was _her _name! _My name! But then... why should I care? _She bit her lip. _I'm already married, and that name annoyed me anyway; why should I care if he called Colette that? Why should I care... why should I care... of course it means nothing to me... time and tide, love..._

Colette wondered what she should say in reply. Finally she said feebly, "Y-yes, it was clever, wasn't it?"

Elizabeth silently glared at her. _Who was this Colette person? And why is she here?__Is she just a friend?_ _He wouldn't call just anyone 'love', would he? But... she can't be anyone important, of course __not,__ she's just a friend... _But something told Elizabeth that she wasn't. _I shouldn't really care if she was anyone important anyway, it's not like I have feelings for him..._

But if she was who she thought she was, then as of this moment Elizabeth Swann had but one goal.

Kill Colette Bridger.

_Author's Note:_

_Jackeline: Sound familiar?_

_Jack: No need to point out the obvious, dear sister._

_Colette: I agree._

_Jackeline: ... You're only agreeing with him because you like him!!_

_Elizabeth: I agree._

_Author: And I think you will all agree that it's time to sign off now. Please review!_


	12. Chapter 11: Colette's Plan

_Author's Note:_

_(The freaky picture below is supposed to be one of those dust balls that show up in cartoons when two characters are fighting... usually you see arms and legs coming out of the sides but... I can't draw them. You probably have no idea what I'm going on about.)_

_•.¸•.¸¸.•´¸.•´  
Elizabeth ---> ((( «´¨•°°•´¨» )) ---Colette  
.¸.•.•´•.¸•.¸_

_Pintel: And begin round one!_

_Ragetti: Fight!!_

_Author: Can you two shut up? And you two__, stop fighting!!_

Chapter 11: Colette's Plan

After Jackeline's insisting that she and Colette return to the _Black Pearl_, and after Jack restocked the ship's rum supply, the _Pearl _set sail again. Jack was being awfully secretive about their destination, but Jackeline had a feeling it had something to do with a certain Fountain of Youth.

Neither Colette nor Elizabeth had their chances to murder each other just yet, though their feelings of hate had neither ceased nor lessened. Colette always noticed the way that Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other and talked to each other and smiled at each other. And truth be told, she didn't like it.

One particular evening Jackeline and Colette were talking over dinner. Elizabeth had turned in early and Jack had disappeared off to the rum cellar, so they had the whole table to themselves.

"He's really changed," Colette said, almost sadly.

"He turned out just the way I was worried he would – like our father," Jackeline replied simply.

Suddenly Ragetti entered the room. "Captain, the _Flying Dutchman _has been spotted, and the captain's requestin' permission to come aboard." Jackeline looked up and tilted back her hat. "Oh, ye're not the captain," said Ragetti sounding embarrassed.

"I know, I look exactly like him," Jackeline said and rolled her eyes. "The captain is busy right now; I'll handle this." She stood up. "Besides, this should be interesting."

"Why?" asked Colette.

"Because the captain of that ship is Elizabeth's husband."

Colette blinked. _Elizabeth has a husband? So that means __she's cheating on him?!_

"No, let me," Colette said suddenly. "You stay here."

Jackeline looked confused but agreed. "All right," she said and sat down again with a slight smirk on her face.

Colette grinned. This was the perfect way she could get someone to do her dirty work for her. And who better than Elizabeth's own husband?

_Author's Note:_

_Pintel: And the scores are currently fifteen love to Elizabeth Swann!_

_Jack: LOVE?!_

_Jackeline: Not that kind of love, you idiot._


	13. Chapter 12: Will Learns the Truth

_Author's Note:_

_Jackeline: Thankyou to all the reviewers!_

_Jack: Is that all you ever say?_

_Jackeline: It's not like you every say anything worthwhile is it?_

_Author: Excuse me, but I __am supposed to be the one thanking reviewers not you!!_

Chapter 12: Will Learns the "Truth"

Not long after, the captain of the _Flying Dutchman _and his father were walking towards Colette. "I need to see Jack," Will said, assuming he was in the dining cabin.

Colette casually sprawled herself out just so she was covering the doorway. "Why?" she asked, pretending to sound bored.

"One of my crew told me a rumour that Elizabeth was aboard. Where is she?"

Colette yawned. "Why do you care?"

"She is my wife," Will explained.

Colette feigned a look of surprise. "Oh, really? So it's you. Elizabeth told me to give you a message."

"She asked you to tell me something? Why can't she just tell me herself?" Will was confused.

"She's busy at the moment." Colette paused. "In the Captain's cabin," she added with an evil grin. Will frowned and was about to reply when Colette's eyes glinted dangerously and she quickly added, "With the Captain."

_Ah! What are you doing, Colette? Stop lying! _She thought and bit her lip. _No, Colette, don't stop! _Said another voice in her head. _Do you want Jack or not?_

Will opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out so he closed it again. Finally he uttered, "Excuse me?"

Colette pretended to be surprised again. "Didn't she tell you? She's leaving you." When she received no reply, she said, "She's leaving you – for Jack."

"Elizabeth asked you to tell me this?" Will asked in disbelief. Colette nodded innocently. "I still need to speak to her," he decided stubbornly.

Colette's eyes glinted again, she leaned forward, and whispered so only Will could hear and not his father, "If I were you, instead of speaking to her, I would kill her."

_Author's Note:_

_Jackeline: And thankyou once again to the reviewers!_

_Author: Didn't you hear me?! I'm supposed to say that!_


	14. Chapter 13: Apparently

_Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short, the next chapter will be longer, I hope... and thanks reviewers!_

Chapter 13: Apparently

"Well, you could have broken it to him more gently, Colette," said a smug voice from behind Colette. Colette's blood turned cold.

Will looked at the figure in the captain's hat and coat. "You...!" By this time, he was just about fit to kill. He grabbed his pistol and pointed it at the figure.

The figure looked at the pistol sceptically. "No proper gentleman should ever even threaten to harm a lady."

"Jack...?" Will asked, suddenly unsure.

To his surprise the figure heaved a great sigh and said, "I tell you, if I had been born first, everyone would say 'doesn't Jack look like Jackeline' instead of the other way around." When Will looked confused, she said, "Jackeline Sparrow, sister and apparent look-alike of Captain Jack Sparrow, though I'm sure everyone will agree I'm much better-looking," Jackeline smirked and bent into a mock curtsy. "Now, why don't you stop blocking the doorway, Colette, so I can come out."

Colette obediently moved away from the door and Jackeline walked out and closed the door of the dining cabin.

Will's eyes were wide. "Jack has a sister?" he asked in amazement.

"Apparently so," Jackeline said, her voice thick with fake astonishment.

_Author's Note: Next chapter will come soon, and please review!_


	15. Chapter 14: Desire Potion

_Author's Note: Well I said the next chapter was coming soon, but I bet you didn't expect it would come about a minute after Chapter 13! And thanks reviewers!_

Chapter 14: Desire Potion

"Is – is what she said true, then?" Will asked Jackeline.

Jackeline stared at him innocently. "What _did _Colette say?"

"That Elizabeth is..." Will gulped. "That Elizabeth is leaving me... for him."

"Who is 'him'?" Jackeline asked sweetly.

Will narrowed his eyes at her. "Your brother."

Jackeline looked from Will to Colette to back to Will. Finally her face burst into a grin. She didn't know what Colette's plan was but now she had her own. "Maybe," she said. "Why?"

Before Will could reply, they all heard a loud clattering noise from inside the dining cabin they had only just left.

Jackeline, Colette and Will all turned to see what had made the noise. It was dark inside. The candles that Jackeline had put there had been blown out. Two dark figures had knocked over the table and sent the dishes flying to the floor. Colette couldn't see who the people were, but she could make out that one of them had honey-blonde hair.

"Is that... Elizabeth?!" Will exclaimed, bewildered.

"So much for 'turning in early'," Colette snorted. _I knew she was untrustworthy_. Jackeline just laughed.

What they saw next shocked (not to mention confused) them all. The figure with the honey-blonde hair suddenly pushed the other against the wall, but not in a violent way: they were kissing.

Will yelped, Colette almost fainted, but Jackeline simply pulled a small phial out of her pocket and stared the blue liquid curiously. "That's interesting..." she murmured.

"What's interesting?" Will asked.

Jackeline held up the glass phial. "This is desire potion," she said. "If one drop is tipped into a drink and someone drinks it, the desire potion maximises any slight feeling of love or affection."

Something suddenly occurred to Will. "You gave them desire potion?!"

"That's the thing," Jackeline said. "I didn't. The bottle is still full."

"Well, it's either that or someone's had too much rum," Colette remarked stonily.

_Author's Note: See if you can guess who the other person is... no hints! And please review!_


	16. Chapter 15: Selfish Impulse

_Author's Note: Sorry everyone this chapter is so short but I'll try to update soon!_

Chapter 15: Selfish Impulse

_Well, that was unexpected. One second __she was throwing a dish at my head__ and the next __she threw her arms around me and kissed me__. At least that was one thing Captain Jack Sparrow__ was good at: recovering from unexpected things._

_Ack__! What are you doing?! You threw the plate at him and missed; you were going to lean forward and slap him! Why did you kiss him instead__?! You can't do this! You're married! Although... it has been so long since I have been free like this... not caring about always obeying expectations... forgetting about __honour... __to__ finally... succumb... to __selfish impulse..._

But both their thoughts were interrupted by a gunshot being fired.

_Author's Note: So, now you've read it, guess what time it is! Well actually it's 7:26pm but what I mean is that it's review time._


	17. Chapter 16: The Truth, The Whole Truth

_Author's Note: Please review, and thanks to all who have!_

Chapter 16: The Truth, The Whole Truth, And Nothing But the Truth

Since Will had just fired his own pistol into the air, he snatched his father's and pointed it at Jack.

"Get away from her now," he snarled, cocking the pistol threateningly. But before he could do anything else, one of his crew hurried out onto the deck holding the chest.

"I found the chest, sir," he said.

"Good," Will said. "Where was it?"

"In one of the cabins, sir," the crewman replied. "I think it was Miss Swann's cabin."

Will noted his decision to use Elizabeth's maiden name and took it as a hint. He looked back at Jack and snarled, "How dare you kiss my wife. How dare you!"

He would have been happy to shoot there and then, but Elizabeth interrupted his plans. "Will," she said meaningly. "Jack didn't kiss me. _I _kissed _him_."

Everyone looked at her in surprise. Jackeline looked like she was about to speak, but this time it was Will's turn to interrupt when he moved the aim of his pistol so it was instead pointing at Elizabeth.

"So it is your fault, then," he sneered. "Of course I should have guessed that you would fall for him. In fact, the only reason you ever loved me is because of that medallion, isn't it? Because you thought I was a pirate. Like him!"

"That's not true, Will," Elizabeth said, a bit hurt.

"Don't lie to me! Don't lie, like you always have since you met me. Lying by saying you loved me when you really loved him!" Will yelled.

And before anyone could say or do anything else, Will fired.

_Author's Note: Oooh, cliffhanger. Please review!_


	18. Chapter 17: All I Could Ask For

_Author's Note: My internet stuffed up for a few days but now the next chapter is here!! Jumps for joy_

Chapter 17: All I Could Ask For

"No!" Someone leapt out in front of Elizabeth and took the bullet instead. For a moment, Elizabeth was confused. Who was the person who had jumped?

It wasn't Will's father. It wasn't Jackeline. It wasn't even Jack.

It was Colette.

She had jumped out, quick as a flash, and saved Elizabeth's life. But, in the process, she would lose her own. The bullet had lodged right into Colette's heart and there was nothing anyone could do.

Jackeline suddenly pulled out her pistol and pointed it at Will. Will had involuntarily taken a few steps backwards, until he was standing on the edge of the deck.

"Go ahead, shoot!" he sneered. The unsuspected turn of events had somewhat confused and angered him, and to tell the truth, he wasn't feeling quite right. "But remember, I'm immortal!"

"You really are heartless!" Jackeline hissed. She swiftly put her pistol away again, ran to the edge of the deck and promptly pushed Will overboard.

A surprised Will started to swim back towards the _Dutchman_. His father and the crewman with the chest grabbed a rope each and returned to the ship themselves.

"Now get out of here before I decide to let loose the cannons on ye!" Jackeline screamed, waving her fist.

Meanwhile Jack and Elizabeth were leaning over Colette, their faces pale.

"Colette..." Jack murmured. He was (for perhaps the first time in his life) lost for words.

"Why did you do that?" Elizabeth whispered.

In the few moments Colette had left, she looked up at them and whispered, "As long as he is happy with you... that's all I could ask for." And then, closing her eyes slowly, Colette smiled her last smile.

_Author's Note: Okily-dokily maybe this should be Drama/Romance instead... anyhow please review. LAST CHAPTER, AKA EPILOGUE COMING SOON!!_


	19. Epilogue

_Author's Note: Yay for last chappie! And reviews make me smile :)_

Epilogue

Jack paced around the room. Finally, he walked up to the door and banged on it hard with his fist. "Let me in now!"

On the other side of the door, someone equally stubborn banged back. "No!" yelled his sister firmly.

Finally, having given up trying, he began to pace around the room again. At last Jackeline opened the door slightly and poked her head out. "You can come in now. It's a girl."

Jack followed his sister inside. On the bed sat Elizabeth, holding a tiny baby girl in her arms. She had a tiny sprig honey-blonde hair atop her head like her mother, but wide dark eyes like her father.

Oddly enough, out of everyone, Jackeline seemed to be the one most in love with the baby. "What are you going to call her?" she asked, looking at the baby fondly.

Elizabeth and Jack looked at each other, then said at the same time, "We were thinking, maybe... Colette."

--

The very next day, Jackeline was gone. (And so, they soon realised, was the rum.)

--

Then, in their cabin, Jack and Elizabeth found another letter. This one was addressed to 'Mr and Mrs Sparrow':

_Dear Elizabeth and my still ever-arrogant brother Jack,_

_The first thing I would like to say is that I am sure Colette's middle name will be Jackeline, won't it? Of course it will._

_Anyhow, __congratulations on Colette.__ I guess Colette (the other one) will get her wish in a way (I think she always wanted to have the name 'Colette Sparrow__', and even though it is not actually specifically her I suppose that can still count for something.)_

_I guess there isn't much more to say. Oh, there is one thing._

_I apologise for stealing the rum again. __Looks like it is back to Tortuga for you.__ I am sure you are wondering why I keep stealing the rum. Well, it is because I am, in fact, trying to keep you away from a certain Fountain of Youth. Every time I steal the rum you are 'forced' to return to Tortuga. And so, I will keep stealing it until you realise that the Fountain of Youth is not what you want most, dear brother. Take a look at that strange compass of yours. __Especially now that __you have a daughter. I__s that really what you want? __To see __your wife and your daughter and your daughter's children and your daughter's children's children all die before you?__ I don't think so._

_I think I have made my point. Goodbye, Elizabeth. __And goodbye, dear arrogant brother. __Make sure you take good care of Colette._

_Until we meet again,_

_Jackeline Pearl Sparrow._

_P.S. I only just realised, brother, I have never thanked you properly for naming your ship after me. Well, thankyou._

--

A shadowy figure grinned as she popped open a bottle of rum and took a large swig from it. "One day," she pondered, "They'll all thank me." She took another drink from the bottle, then added, "Well, perhaps not the whelp." She looked out at the island of Tortuga that her small boat was heading towards and wondered whether she did the right thing. However she did not wonder for long. She simply grinned again and held the bottle in the air. "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me..."

THE END

_Author's Note: I hope you liked it! If I get lots of reviews I might make a sequel so press that little "Submit Review" button, won't you? Thanks:)_


End file.
